LOVELESS: A Proper Angel
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: .:FFVII: Crisis Core:. Genesis is tormented about his fate, but Sephiroth was in no mood for his drama. He had better plans. .:OneShot:.


I made this for the "Wings" prompt of Hurt-Comfort Bingo at LJ. It's my first Yaoi ever, so all the comments are very welcome!

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Square Enix!

* * *

_**LOVELESS: A Proper Angel**_

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul/ Pride is lost /Wings stripped away, the end is nigh".

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he entered the training room and was greeted by the lines of LOVELESS. However, as he saw the state of his comrade, all sarcasm and irritation vanished. He didn't remember ever seeing Genesis cry, not even as he read that stupid poem he loved so much.

"What's wrong?"

Genesis raised his head to face Sephiroth. He was trying very hard to find some solace on the words of his beloved poem, but, in such a situation, it was hard – too hard.

"I… I… h-have a wing." He stuttered, finding it impossible to admit.

Oh, the shame! He was a monster! How could he live now? How could he ever be able to carry on holding that secret within him?

"So what?" Sephiroth was rude on purpose.

"'So what?' How can you say that? They did something to me! Without my permission, without my knowledge! And now I'm a monster, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth sighed heavily. With long strides, he entered the combat area where Genesis stood and roughly grabbed him by the neck, strangling him into the closest wall. Genesis didn't even want to react. It was all too much for him – he was too exhausted to even bother. Sephiroth could just do whatever it was that he wanted to do, he didn't care anymore.

To his shock, however, a black wing appeared on Sephiroth's back, on the opposite side of his own.

"If you're a monster, so am I."

Genesis' eyes widened as he inspected the wing, tears ready to fall from them again.

"How did this happen to us?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I don't care. If anything, it can help me move faster."

Genesis chuckled bitterly.

"Because, obviously, that's all you can think about."

"If it helps me fight, why would I complain?"

"My friend, the fates are cruel/ There are no dreams, no honor remains/ The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess."

"Stop quoting this damn poem! It's just a poem."

"No poem is just a poem, Sephiroth. Is the same with our lives. It can't be just this. It can't be only fighting and spilling blood."

Sephiroth finally let go of his fierce grip, and Genesis fell heavily on the floor. He didn't mind getting back up. The cold and hard floor seemed more comfortable than the horrors dwelling on his mind.

"Why did you join SOLDIER, then, if you didn't want a life of fighting?"

"I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to matter. Instead, I got to be a monster."

"I hope you do realize you sound pitiful."

"I don't care anymore."

Sephiroth stared down at him. What a miserable sight to behold: the powerful Genesis, a first class SOLDIER, reduced to a pile of miseries.

"Our lives are loveless, and not in the poem way. We lack love, altogether. I only have you and Angeal. You only have me and Angeal. Angeal only has you and me. Oh, no, my mistake. Angeal now also has Zack, the puppy. So, his life is no longer loveless."

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis by his shirt and raised him up.

"If we have each other, than how can our lives be loveless? One love is enough. For me, at least, it seems this way."

Genesis stared at him for a while. Those words… They didn't sound like Sephiroth at all. In fact, that huge amount of words in such a short time was strange coming from him altogether. Sephiroth always kept to himself. On a whim, Genesis cupped Sephiroth's face with his hands and let their lips touch. For his utter surprise, Sephiroth responded hungrily.

The rest was like a training session, both of them battling to have the upper hand, struggling to control the other. Clothes were forgotten on the ground, as were their reserves. Genesis was in desperate need of that kind of intimacy, and although he didn't quite understand Sephiroth's motivations, he ultimately didn't care. He never wanted something so bad in his whole life.

When Sephiroth held him against the wall and entered him from behind he screamed in pain and pleasure. Every new thrust erased more of the pain and brought more of the pleasure. He felt cleansed, inside out. He could feel Sephiroth's mouth on his shoulder, biting hard enough to break skin, but he didn't mind. Actually, the sensation was rather nice.

Someone wanted him. Someone loved him. Even though he was a monster.

"We are one winged angels." He whispered when they fell, exhausted and deeply satisfied onto the floor. "But… Somehow… Together we are a proper angel."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"You should really stop reading poetry. I mean it. You are going crazy."

"Don't be cruel. It's actually the one thing that keeps me sane."

"Yes, Genesis, together we are a proper angel."

Genesis smiled, happy with the agreement.

"Let's always be together, then."

Sephiroth didn't answer anything, but it actually didn't sound like a bad idea at all. He would always keep it to himself, but inside, he was almost as desperate as Genesis. And he didn't want to let darkness overcome him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Do whatever you want, Genesis."

Genesis smiled and snuggled closer to him. It would be fine, right? He didn't have to worry, at least not when he had a hero by his side.

"Thank you, Sephiroth, for not letting me be loveless."

But he didn't even waited to hear the answer, for sleep took over and he was soon in the land of dreams.


End file.
